


The Gucci brick bag

by PixelGa1axy, S4mmyS4m



Series: Y/Ns' bizarre adventures [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Dates, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, this is not a serious attempt at a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelGa1axy/pseuds/PixelGa1axy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4mmyS4m/pseuds/S4mmyS4m
Summary: Three of Mishima's past bullies show up and you get into a fight with them.
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki/Reader
Series: Y/Ns' bizarre adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Gucci brick bag

You sit at a Table with Yuuki Mishima, your blind date for the night. Three of his former classmates had just walked up to your table and called him a zero before leaving. He explained that this behavior was typical and apologized for it afterwards.  
You pick up your Gucci handbag, it's heavy from the brick you always carry around. "Hey you fucks!" you shout after the three boys.  
"What is it, bitch?" their leader asks. These are the last words he will ever say, because the next second you hit him in the head with your bag, brick still inside.  
The people around you gasp in shock and Mishima blinks a few times, confused about what the fuck you just did.  
You must’ve knocked him out cold, perhaps even killed him.   
Good  
The two others cower before you in fear, but "mercy" is a thing you never knew.  
You introduce both of their faces to your Gucci brick bag. The people around you start to panic, one of them is calling the police.  
You grab Mishima and run out of the diner. He's surprised at how fast you can run in your 10 cm Christian Louboutin high heels.  
You go for a mad dash into an alleyway, leaving no trace behind, except for the beaten students.   
Serves them right  
"What the fuck was that, Y/N!?" Mishima yells.  
You push him to the wall and put a hand over his mouth, making him unable to speak, otherwise he might alert someone to your presence. He tries to fight back, but you are stronger than him, carrying that brick really pays off in situations like these.  
"Quiet, dumbass." you whisper into his ear.   
He seems scared of you. That's kind of weird, after all, you just saved him from bullies.  
He's really trying to escape now, "Stay still or I'll have to knock you out too." you whisper.  
He stops thrashing, though there is nothing but fear in his #464339 orbs, you see the street lights reflecting in them.  
"I'm gonna let go of you, but you have to promise to stay still. Blink twice for yes or thrice for no," you say.  
He blinks once, then twice. He won't scream, or so you hope. You let go of him and take a step back. He moves away from the wall, into the middle of the allay and away from you. You both stare at each other for a second before he turns around and tries to make a run for it.   
You throw the brick after him and thanks to your perfect aim it hits him in the head and he drops to the floor.  
You did it.   
Finally  
You run over to him and try to find a pulse, but there is none. He is dead.  
As you take a deep breath and look up into the neon lights around you, you see a flash and something hits you. That was the moment you woke up.

"Honey, is something wrong?", your husband Steve asks. You lift your head up off the table and see the empty vodka and gin bottles in front of you.  
Right, you were an unemployed alcoholic with a husband who cheated on you with your neighbor Stephe.  
Life wasn't good. But you were used to it. You think back to the dream. Maybe you should start carrying a brick in your bag. It sounded like a good start to change things.  
You tell Steve to buy you a brick from the store tomorrow before you rest your head on the table again and close your eyes.  
Yes, this would be the start to your new life.

**Author's Note:**

> S4mmyS4m:  
> This started as me retelling one of the confidant events and morphed into this.  
> The Christian Louboutin high heels, Gucci bag and hex colors were my doing. If you’re gonna call his hair blue and eyes grey you’re both wrong and not specific enough btw.
> 
> PixelGa1axy:  
> We are on our bullshit again.  
> Having less than 4 hours of sleep and then sleep-drunk texting with a friend about crack scenarios is the hight of friendship


End file.
